rlstinesthehauntinghourfandomcom-20200214-history
Argh V
Argh V is the seventh episode of the fourth season of R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour. Summary Samantha's irresponsible parents buy an RV and are planning a road trip, and Samantha soon discovers that the RV is haunted by a family who died in the year 1999. Plot A teenage girl named Samantha "Sam" Covington studies for a trigonometry test when her free-spirited parents Mr. Covington and Mrs. Covington pull up to their house in a massive RV they bought. Samantha's parents talk about living life on the road, but Samantha is less than thrilled about the idea. Samantha later starts discovering unusual things about the RV such as having a vision of a man panicking in the driver's seat, hearing the sound of children's laughter and telling her to "take a trip." At one point, she is pinned underneath the RV after it moves on its own with no driver in it. When Samantha and her friend named Tully check out the RV, they discover a map belonging to a family of four called the Applebaums. They learn that the Applebaums died in the RV before the events of the episode while taking in a trip to the Southwest. In order to protect her parents from getting killed in a brutal vehicle accident, Samantha steals the RV and takes it to a junkyard, but when she comes home, the RV is waiting for her. The next day, Samantha's parents decide to take a trip in the RV and Samantha reluctantly decides to join them. During the ride, Samantha's father Mr. Covington stops looking at the road to look at the map and they hear and see the sounds and lights of an incoming truck, but Samantha and her parents are okay. As they drive, they pick up a family who introduces themselves as the Applebaums which rattles Samantha, but her mother Mrs. Covington thinks it's a coincidence. As the Applebaums get in the RV, everything appears to be okay, until Samantha sees the Applebaum children as pale-skinned corpses asking her to take a trip. When Samantha turns around, she sees Mr. Applebaum and Mrs. Applebaum as pale-skinned corpses too. She notices her parents talking in a slow, zombie-like monotone, and corpse-like tone about how excited they are for their trip, revealing that Samantha and her parents had been dead all along. Samantha comes to the realization that she and her parents were killed in the truck accident earlier and they are doomed to wander the highway in the haunted vehicle forever. Samantha is shown crying and sobbing as the RV drives off into the fog, taking them to the afterlife. Cast *China Anne McClain as Sam *Karen Holness as Mrs. Covington *Reese Alexander as Mr. Covington *Samuel Patrick Chu as Tully *Spencer Drever as Myron *Jena Skodje as Jenny *Jordana Largy as Lacey *Michael Teigen as Scott Gallery ChinaAnnMcClain.jpg|China Ann McClain as Sam hauntedRV.jpg|The haunted RV samsparents.jpg|Sam's parents prepare to hit the road reesealexandersamfather.jpg|Reese Alexander as Sam's father takeatrip.jpg|The Applebaum children Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes